The Vain Sacrifice
by PurpleLittleMoon
Summary: "Selamat, operasi berjalan sukses" /"Kaa-san Naruto tidak datang?"/"Oh, iya hampir lupa, ini, surat untukmu ada orang yang memberikannya padamu..."/ Dan satu pesanku Jaga mataku baik-baik/ CHAPTER 4 UPDATE, THE LAST CHAPTER! Mind to RnR? Arigatou
1. Chapter 1

Halo semuanya! Salam kenal! Panggil aja saya echa, ini pertemuan kita untuk yang pertama kalinya (ini fict pertama saya) saya masih newbie di dunia fanfiction. Jadi mohon maaf bila fict ini kurang memuaskan. Special thanks for Energy-chan yang sudah sangat berjasa dalam pembuatan fiction ini *terharu*. Baiklah kita mulai!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : alur cepat, gaje , typo(s), lelucon garing (atau bahkan tidak ada?) dkk.**

**Membaca fiction saya dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, sesak nafas, gangguan janin, gangguan pendengaran dan gangguan pengelihatan**

**Jika hal diatas benar-benar terjadi silahkan laporkan keluhan anda ke markas akatsuki *dikeroyok akatsuki***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Vain Sacrifice**_

Happy reading guys!

.

.

.

" Sakura!" teriak seorang pemuda berpostur tubuh kekar dengan balutan jeans hitam dan T-shirt biru tua ,berambut model raven, bermata tajam seperti elang. Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu pun muncul.

"Sasuke-_kun_" terdengar suara nyaring nan manja itu dari kejauhan. Seorang gadis cantik bernama 'Sakura' dengan mata emerald itu pun mempercepat langkahnya agar lebih cepat pula ia dapat menemui kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat Sakura menyatakan cinta padanya saat SMA, ia menerimannya. Jika dilihat dari sifat, mereka sangat bertolak belakang, Sakura sangat energik, riang,ceria,banyak bicara, tersenyum kepada siapapun -?- #abaikan sedangkan Sasuke? Cool. Ya hanya 1 kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan pemuda 23 tahun itu.

"kau sudah lama menunggu Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura manja. "tidak juga" jawab pemuda bermata onyx itu datar. "kukira kau akan keluar lebih lama, kau mau persiapan skripsi kan?" sambungnya. " aku kan sudah pintar, Sasuke-_kun , _untuk apa ikut kelas itu?" kata Sakura dengan cengiran super narsisnya dan kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi. "hn, itulah dirimu, terlalu percaya diri" tanggap Sasuke yang langsung membuat wajah _chubby_ Sakura menggembung. "ayo masuk mobil" perintahnya seakan tidak peduli dengan wajah ngambek Sakura. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Hening

.

.

Ya, memang hanya keheningan yang tercipta di mobil _Ferrari _ hitam itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_" ucapan dari ibir mungil Sakura itu memulali pembicaraan.

"hn" ya, hanya itu jawab Sasuke, jawaban yang mungkin bias diartikan 'apa?'

"ini hari terakhir kau di jepang _kan_?"Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah kecewa. Sungguh ini bukan Sakura yang biasa.

"hn" jawab Sasuke yang benar-benar sukses membuat Sakura kesal.

"bisakah kau keluarkan kata lain selain 'hn'? Kau benar-benar seperti alien dari mars tau!" bentak Sakura kesal.

"baiklah, _nona _Sakura, apa yang seharusnya aku katakan?" goda Sasuke

Hening kembali. Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Dia menyesal berpacaran dengan alien aneh yang sulit berbicara bahasa manusia itu. Sakura tidak bisa menahan luapan emosinya lagi. "kau masih menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap dalam kekasihnya yang benar-benar berkonsentrasi saat mengendarai mobil. "tentu saja" jawabnya singkat, tapi penuh makna, karena ucapan itu diiringi dengan senyuman sang Uchiha yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan. " jujur!" bentak Sakura. "kau seperti sedang mengintrogasi pembunuh bayaran kau tau? Lagi pula untuk apa aku berbohong?" Tanya sang Uchiha sambil meyakinkan Sakura.

Senyuman tipis terpampang di wajah mulus Sakura. Kini kebahagiaan sedikit menghilangkan luka hatinya. Karena besok , Uchiha Sasuke akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika. Memang menyakitkan, tapi ini juga demi kebaikan Sasuke juga. 2 tahun tanpa Sasuke, mungkin akan terasa hampa.

30 menit berlalu, kini mereka sampai dikediaman Sakura. Merasa sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan, Sasuke membuka kunci mobil. "arigatou Sasuke-_kun_, mau mampir dulu?" Tanya Sakura ramah.

"maaf, tapi aku harus menyiapkan keperluanku untuk besok" kata Sasuke dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "baiklah, aku mengerti kau memang sibuk" ucap Sakura sangat amat kecewa, senyuman miris terlihat di wajahnya. Tanpa berkata apa pun, sebuah kecupan hangat dari Sasuke mendarat di pipi Haruno muda itu, memberikan kehangatan dalam hatinya. "aku janji, akan selalu menjadi milikmu,Sakura-_chan_" Sasuke membisikan kalimat yang membuat perasaan Sakura tenang, dan.. damai. "Ne, arigatou gonzaimasu, Sasuke-_kun _ kuharap, janjimu TIDAK SEPERTI JANJI PEMERINTAH INDONESIA ** #ABAIKAN KATA2 YANG DI CAPKSLOCK KAWAN ._. **–ralat-, akan kau tepati " lalu Sakura menempelkan bibir mungilnya di pipi Sasuke. "Baiklah Sasuke-_kun_, selamat tinggal" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan setelah turun dari mobil.

_**The Vain Sacrifice**_

Sakura POV

AKU LELAH DENGAN SEMUANYA! Sasuke mengapa kau pergi begitu cepat,eh? Kukira kau pergi bulan depan, ternyata besok! Aku tidak tau apa dia akan tergoda disana? Tapi aku benar-benar punya firasat kalau kau akan mengkhianatiku! Tapi, aku tau Sasuke bukan tipe cowok yang mudah tergoda, dia teguh pada pendiriannya, tapi tetap saja banyak godaan disana dan firasatku benar-benar kuat! Bagaimana jika ada perempuan nakal yang memberi nya sake lalu meniduri Sasuke, lalu wanita itu hamil dan ia meminta pertanggung jawaban Sasuke? Sasuke pasti akan menikahinya dan mencampakanku. Aaahhh aku berfikiran aneh-aneh lagi!

Baiklah Sakura,lupakan segala pikiran negative, dan ganti dengan pikiran positive, sekarang aku akan mandi, makan malam, lalu tidur. Ya itu jalan terbaik bagiku sekarang. Menengkan diriku, itulah prioritas utamaku sekarang.

Normal POV

Sakura segera melakukan apa yang ia kehendaki tadi. Setelah makan malam bersama keluarganya, ia cepat-cepat naik ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan diri di ranjang queen size nya. Bulir- bulir air mata pun mulai membasahi pipinya, emosinya kembali meluap, teralu larut dalam kesedihan, dan hal-hal buruk yang dia piker akan menerpa Sasuke sehingga membuatnya tertidur pulas, masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

_**The Vain Sacrifice**_

Sakura POV

Silau! Ini sudah pagi? Hanya perasaanku atau malam memang berjalan begitu cepat. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk kamarku melalui gorden putih di samping tempat tidurku. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah menangis hingga tidurku pulas sekali, ya menangisi hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi, betapa bodohnya aku memikirkan hal yang tidak diyakinkan kepastiannya. Baiklah ini hari sabtu, saatnya menyegarkan tubuh dengan spa, aku harus pergi sendiri, karwna Sasuke pasti sudah ada di amerika. Jam berapa ini? Mana jam mana jam mana jam, tanganku meraba-raba dan, hei dimana weker ayamku? Sudahlah mungkin dia jatuh.

Dengan paksa aku membangunkan tubuhku dan awww…. Weker menyebalkan! Aku menginjaknya dan sekarang kakiku sakit sekali, weker bodoh pemberian Sasuke malah melukai kakiku, belum cukup kau melukai hatiku dengan sikapmu? Sekarang kau malah menyakiti kakiku dengan weker pemberianmu! Sudahlah aku menyerah sebelum aku benar-benar menghancurkan seluruh isi kamarku. Lagipula aku harus cepat, jika terlambat Ino akan marah lagi padaku.

Normal POV

Sakura melangkahkan paksa kakinya yang sedang sakit ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. 15 menit berlalu , Sakura pun keluar (udah pake baju kok readers!) turun ke bawah, dan menemui keluarganya untuk sarapan, seusai sarapan Sakura melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, pergi ke spa untuk menenangkan diri.

Selama perjalanan Sakura merenung. Merenungi siapa? Sudah jelas sang pemberi weker ayam itu. Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai menerpanya, perasaanya tidak enak. Apa ini disebabkan oleh si Uchiha itu,eh? Pikirannya terus menghambur kemana-mana, tidak memikirkan spa, Ino, ataupun hal-hal yang 'mungkin' menyenangkan yang bias ia lakukan bersama dengan Ino hari ini.

" Hei nona awas!" teriak seorang pemuda dari sebrang sana.

TIIINNNNNNN!

" KYAAAAAAAAA!"

TBC

A/N : yeah akhirnya fict abal yang aneh ini selesai juga. Maaf alurnya tidak jelas. Saya benar-benar baru pertama kali menulis fict. Jadi untuk para readers yang kecewa setengah mati karena fiction ini, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Mind to review?

Regards

Nakamura Emi


	2. Chapter 2

Hai readers! Kembali lagi bertemu dengan saya, kali ini saya update kilat karena sekarang saya dalam masa libur panjang, dan update kilat ini juga titipan seseorang *poke Energy-chan.

Baiklah daripada kebanyakan ngoceh disini, kita mulai saja ya!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : alur cepat-ralat- lebih dominan tidak jelas, typo(s), dan semuanya yang aneh ada disini**

**Jika anda menemukan kejanggalan dan fiction ini , silahkan hubungi penaggung jawabnya di markas akatsuki (akatsuki bersiaplah menerima jutaan atau bahkan milyaran keluhan) *dijadiin boneka sasori***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Vain Sacrifice**_

Happy reading guys!

.

.

.

'Tuhan jika Engkau masih mengizinkan aku hidup aku akan sangat bersyukur'

BRUUUKKKK

"Hei lihat ada kecelakaan!" teriak seorang pemuda.

Tubuh lemah Sakura dihantam sebuah mobil pick up, kaca mobil itu hancur. Kini tubuh lemah Sakura yang penuh darah tergeletak lemas di tanah. Banyak orang mengerumuni Sakura, mereka hanya menonton kejadian naas itu, bodoh, ya mereka semua memang bodoh, hanya menonton tanpa ada sebuah kepedulian terhadap orang yang sekarat. Tidak ada satu pun yang membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, menghubungi SOS atau apalah, mereka hanya seperti boneka bodoh yang tidak punya perasaan. Selang beberapa menit, seorang pemuda menyela kerumunan hingga sampai di tempat Sakura tergeletak.

"Sakura-_chan_!" teriak pemuda itu panik. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menggendong tubuh Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri ke dalam mobilnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Pria itu menatap kesal semua orang yang dari tadi hanya menontoni kecelakaan itu. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu menghubungi keluarga Sakura, tampaknya keluarga Sakura sangat shock mendengar kejadian naas itu.

20 menit berlalu, Naruto tiba di rumah sakit. Sakura langsung mendapatkan penanganan medis khusus, karena lukanya cukup parah. 15 menit menunggu hampa, menunggu sendirian dengan baju berlumuran darah di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Naruto menghela nafasnya, 'Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kejadian ini menimpamu,eh?' kini perasaan Naruto bercampur antara sedih,takut,kecewa,panik,tegang semua bergabung menjadi satu. Naruto memang sudah menyukai Sakura sejak masih di SMP dulu, tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke dibanding dia. Memang rasanya hancur dan sakit sekali, tapi apa boleh buat, yang penting dia bahagia. Naruto punya motto : 'asalkan Sakura bahagia, aku pasti akan bahagia' itulah mottonya. Terdengar murahan bukan? Tapi Naruto tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya. Dan pada kenyataannya ia benar-benar menepati janjinya.

"Naruto!" teriak seorang wanita paru baya, Mito ibu Sakura. Ia berlari mendekati Naruto dengan isak tangis yang terdengar tragis itu. "Naruto, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya Mito panik. " aku tidak tau, dokternya belum keluar" kata Naruto pasrah. Tangisan Mito semakin menjadi-jadi. "dimana Sasuke itu disaat Sakura benar-benar membutuhkannya? Tidak bertanggung jawab!" umpat Mito. "sudahlah Kaa-_chan_ Sasuke-_nii_ kan lagi kuliah" ucap Moegi gadis kecil usia 6 tahun itu.

2 jam berlalu tanpa ada kepastian. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter muda keluar dari ruang operasi. "pasien Haruno Sakura!" teriak dokter itu dan langsung disambut oleh Hashirama " ya kami keluarganya" katanya tegas. " pasien Haruno Sakura menderita patah tulang kaki kiri dan tangan kanan, ubun-ubun retak ringan, dan yang paling parah kedua kornea mata tergores benda tajam, diperkirakan kaca, goresannya sangat dalam dan banyak, menyebabkan potensi kebutaan 90%" ucap dokter itu detail. Mereka semua kaget dan tidak percaya, Sakura,buta? Bagaimana dengan cita-citanya? Apa semuanya harus berhenti sampai disini? "apa tidak bisa ditolong lagi?" Tanya Mito panik, " secara medis, ini sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi, kecuali ada keajaiban, dan ada orang yang mau menyumbangkan matanya untuk anak ini" kata dokter. Mito menangis tersedu-sedu. Sakura pasti akan frustasi menghadapi keadaan ini.

"dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Hashirama kepada sang dokter. "masih di ruang pemulihan, dia belum sadar dari pengaruh obat bius" kata dokter. "mari saya antar kesana" sambungnya. Dokter pun mengantar mereka ke ruang berwarna serba putih, seperti surga? Mungkin. Disebuah tempat tidur dorong, tubuh Sakura tergeletak disana, penuh perban, dan matanya diperban, Naruto meringis melihat tubuh Sakura di dalam kamar itu, Naruto tidak boleh masuk karena pakaiannya yang kotor itu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang tertidur itu dengan keluarganya. Mito menangis , menangis dan terus menangis. Meratapi anak sulungnya yang kini sudah kehilangan semuanya. Mito berani bertaruh, Sasuke tidak akan mau menerima Sakura sekarang ini. Sasuke hanya tinggal kenangan bagi mereka, dan Sasuke akan segera hilang dari kehidupan mereka.

"uhmm.. gelap" suara lembut Sakura perlahan mulai terdengar. "Sakura!" mendengar suara anaknya itu, Mito langsung memeluk habis-habisan putri tercintanya itu. "Kaa-san gelap" hati Mito rasanya seperti dihujam 100.000 kunai mendengar perkataan putrinya itu. "matamu diperban Sakura" kata Hashirama cepat-cepat mengambil alih pembicaraan. Hening , keheningan membahana di ruangan itu, sesekali Hashirama menghela nafas panjang. Sakura dipindahkan ke ICU karena ia harus mendapat perawatan khusus. Dengan setia Mito menunggui anaknya itu. Berharap putrinya akan merasa lebih baik, dan dapat menerima realitanya dengan pasrah.

_**The Vain Sacrifice**_

Sakura POV

Gelap. Padahal biasanya ketika bangun tidur silau sekali. Tapi sejak kemarin yang aku rasakan hanyalah gelap. Hal yang paling aku benci seumur hidup. Tapi mungkin setelah perban ini dilepas, aku bisa melihat terang lagi. Aww… kakiku sakit, kecelakaan kemarin, huh aku tidak ingat banyak tentang itu. Yang jelas sekarang tubuhku sakit semua. Aku tau pasti tulangku patah-patahan -?- tapi bukannya tulang patah itu bisa sembuh? Memang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, tapi yang penting bisa sembuh. Tunggu mataku diperban, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di mataku! Jangan-jangan, mataku buta. Haduuhhh jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Ya Tuhan, aku memang sangat bersyukur Engkau telah mengizinkan aku hidup, tapi bagaimana jika aku benar-benar buta? Bagaimana dengan kehidupanku sesudah ini? Agh! Saat air mataku ingin keluar, rasanya perih, pedih, sakit. Kurasa feelingku benar, aku buta, buta untuk selamanya, aku tidak bisa melihat terang, kaa-san, tou-san, Moegi, Sasuke-_kun_, dan semuanya! Dunia ini gelap. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, atau siapa yang ada disini?" panggilku memastikan jika ada orang didekatku. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, atau jangan-jangan aku juga tuli? Oh tidak kemarin aku bicara dengan kaa-san. Mungkin buta adalah takdirku. Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang indah untuku, seperti pelangi sehabis hujan, demikianlah janjiNya.

Normal POV

Mendengar suara putrinya, Mito yang sedang berada di toilet segera keluar dan menghampirinya. " Sakura, tadi kau memanggil?" Tanya Mito lembut. Tanpa basa basi, Sakura langsung menanyakan hal yang membuatnya sangat penasaran "kaa-san, aku buta?" pertanyaan simple yang keluar dari bibir gadis pink itu membuat Mito menangis lagi. "kau, kau tau darimana?" Tanya Mito bergetar, ia bingung kenapa anaknya bisa mengetahui hal itu, padahal tidak ada yang memberitahunya sejak semalam. "aku hanya punya firasat, jadi itu benar kan kaa-san?" nada bicara Sakura parau, ia tersenyum miris, meratapi dirnya yang sungguh tidak beruntung.

"Sakura, Tuhan punya rencana, sabarlah jangan berfikiran untuk mengakhiri hidup, sayang. Kaa-san menyayangimu, tou-san juga, Moegi, semua orang menyayangimu Sakura" kata Mito sambil memeluk erat Sakura. "aku tau, kaa-san, lagi pula siapa yang ingin bunuh diri? Hidupku masih sangat panjang, ya kan?" Tanya Sakura, Mito sungguh bingung anaknya sangat kuat ia tidak frustasi atau melakukan hal aneh, walau terlihat jeals Sakura terpukul tapi ia tetap terlihat tenang. Mito sangat lega mendengar perkataan putrinya.

"Ya, hidupmu masih sangat panjang, maka dari itu jangan kecewa dan putus asa, Sakura" kata Mito seakan menyemangati Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_!" suara cempreng yang memekakan telinga itu terdengar dari arah pintu kamar. Ino seharusnya sudah diusir security karena perbuatannya yang mengganggu ketenangan dan kedamaian rumah sakit. "bibi Mito!" kata Ino sambil cipika cipiki dengan Mito. "Sakura, ada Ino disini" tangan lemah Sakura meraba-raba dan

Hap

Ditangkap oleh Ino. "Pink, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Ino basa basi. Ia tau Sakura terpukul atas apa yang terjadi, Ino kuliah jurusan psikologi, jadi dia tau benar wajah orang-orang yang tertekan batinnya. "biasa saja" kata Sakura pelan, ya seperti berbisik. "aku tau, ini berat, tapi kuharap kau tidak kehilangan sifatmu yang dulu, yang selalu membuat ku tertawa terbahak-bahak karena lelucon aneh mu , ini bukan akhir dari segalanya Sakura, kau harus tetap berjuang,ok?" perkataan Ino seakan memberi Sakura semangat, akhirnya Sakura tersenyum, senyuman yang manis. "baikalah!" kata Sakura dengan sedikit semangat yang kembali muncul. " bagus, itu baru namanya Haruno Sakura yang ku kenal sejak 16 tahun!" kata Ino yang benar-benar berusaha menyemangati Sakura. " oh ya kau mau apel ? aku bawa buah-buahan." Tanya Ino. "tidak usah Ino, aku tidak lapar" jawab Sakura. "baikalah" sahut Ino. "Sakura, kaa-san tinggal ya, dari kemarin kaa-san belum mandi, dan ganti baju, kaa-san pulang sebentar ya? Ino, bibi titip Sakura, kau mau kan?" kata Mito , Sakura dan Ino mengangguk, dan Mito pulang ke kediaman Haruno.

Merasa ragu, perasaan aneh menggebu-gebu dalam hatinya "Ino" panggil Sakura. "ya? Ada apa?" jawab Ino yang sedang sibuk menata bunga. "aku buta permanen, tapi, apakah kau mau tetap menjadi sahabatku selamanya?" Tanya Sakura ragu, ia takut Ino akan marah karena Sakura bertanya seperti itu. "haah? Kau bodoh ya? Tentu saja aku mau! Kita adalah sahabat, apa hanya karena matamu tidak bisa melihat aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Tidak akan pernah terjadi, aku jamin, jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi aku bukan Yamanaka Ino sahabat sejati Haruno Sakura" ucap Ino panjang lebar. Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Ino. "Ino, aku percaya padamu, karena kau sahabatku!" jawab Sakura diiringi senyuman lebar khasnya. "Ino, sebenarnya aku mau curhat" kata Sakura. "silahkan kau ceritakan semuanya padaku, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik" kata Ino girang.

"Trimakasih Ino, sebenarnya aku sangat terpukul karena aku buta, aku merasa semuanya hancur, tapi semangatku bangkit lagi, karena banyak orang yang membuat semangatku bangkit. Tapi aku takut akan hidupku selanjutnya, karena pasti aku akan merepotkan banyak orang, dan juga Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan mencampakanku dan memutuskan hubungan kami karena aku buta" kata Sakura lemah. "Hei hei jangan bicara seperti itu, aku bersedia membantumu dan kau tidak merepotkanku Sakura, dan juga Sasuke dia bukan cowok tipe itu, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau buta. Lagi pula meskipun ia melakukannya, masih banyak laki-laki lain yang lenih baik dari dia bukan? Jalani saja hidup" kata Ino sambil menyemangati Sakura lagi.

"Arigatou Ino" kata Sakura , kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, menandakan perasaan sedang menyelimuti hatinya. Terkadang beberapa orang heran melihat Sakura. Ia tidak frustasi, membanting barang atau nangis sambil berteriak karena buta. Sakura memang kuat. Wanita yang kuat.

_**The Vain Sacrifice**_

Akhir-akhir ini penjenguk setia Sakura adalah keluarganya, Ino dan Naruto. Setiap hari mereka menjenguk Sakura tanpa kenal cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Sakura sekarang berteman baik dengan Naruto, mereka sering bercanda bersama, saling berbagi cerita dan pengalaman, tapi tak jarang Naruto menerima pukulan maut dari tangan kiri Sakura karena ia menggodanya. Memang itu hanya bercanda, dan itu terlihat lucu. Semakin hari Naruto dan Sakura semakin dekat.

Sakura mulai melupakan Sasuke, karena sejak ia pergi hingga sekarang Sasuke tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, walau hanya sekedar mengirim email/sms pun tidak pernah, kini Sakura merasa lebih nyaman berada di dekat Naruto. Mito pun cukup bahagia melihat putrinya sudah bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan membuat leluconnya sendiri, ia senang karena putrinya bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Perasaan Naruto tetap sama seperti saat ia masih SMP, menyukai Sakura dengan tulus. Disaat seperti ini, akankah Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya?

TBC

A/N : Terimakasih sudah membaca minna :D fict ini saya update kilat demi energy-chan. Dan terimakasih atas review-reviewnya di chapter 1, trimakasih atas partisipasi kalian semua, sekali lagi terimakasih.

Mind to review?

Regards

Nakamura Emi


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou minna-san, ketemu lagi sama Echa di chapter 3 ini,maaf ya kalo Echa ga bisa update kilat karena lagi sibuk dengan tugas liburan, hah! Bayangkan liburan dengan tugas ,membosankan. Baiklah cukup curhatnya disini ayo kita intip chapter 3 dari The Vain Sacrifice!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : alur cepat, gaje , typo(s) - pasti!, lelucon sudah habis #plaak, cerita makin tidak jelas, OOC, dkk.**

**Membaca fiction saya sama akibatnya dengan merokok.**

**Jika hal diatas benar-benar terjadi seperti biasa, laporkan keluhan anda kepada akatsuki *diledakin Deidara***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Vain Sacrifice**_

Happy reading guys!

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering menjenguk Sakura. Karena adanya Naruto kamar ICU 17 Konoha Hospital menjadi ramai dan penuh dengan tawa dan candaan. Walaupun sebernarnya Naruto punya tujuan lain memperdekat dirinya dengan Sakura, Naruto masih memikirkan hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto juga memikirkan betapa sakit perasaannya jika ia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis rupawan itu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Sasuke juga tidak pernah menghubungi Sakura lagi, bayangkan walau sekedar email/sms untuk menanyakan kabar atau apapun tidak pernah, mungkin ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang ia anggap lebih baik dari Sakura. Dengan segala keberanian yang ia miliki, Naruto mengungkapkan perasannya!

"Sakura-_chan_" panggil Naruto.

"Apa Naruto?"balas Sakura.

"Sakura, aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu" Nada bicara Naruto terdengar serius sekarang.

"Sampaikan saja" kata Sakura acuh, ia berfikir Naruto hanya bercanda seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu" Dengan berani Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya, jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

"Hah?"Sakura kaget, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Maksudku ya perasaanku masih sama sejak kita masih di SMP dulu, tidak berubah sedikit pun" Sekarang keduanya membeku ditempat masing-masing.

"Kau hanya ingin mengungkapkan itu?" kata Sakura datar, walau wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.. busuk *eh* *digamparin Sakura*.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Naruto tidak menyangka kalau ia berani mengatakan hal itu secepat ini.

"Tch,boleh, maksudnya ya aku mau" Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sakura membuat mata biru cerah Naruto membelalak lebar. "Tapi nanti, saat aku bisa melihat lagi" Sambungan kalimat Sakura itu membuat hati Naruto terpukul, sangat terpukul tapi bagaimana Sakura bisa melihat? Sedangkan potensi kebutannya 90%

"Baiklah" nada keputus asaan terdengar dari ucapannya itu. Mustahil mendapatkan Sakura. " kenapa ketika kau bisa melihat? Aku bisa menerimamu apa adanya, aku bisa menerimamu sekali pun kau buta, aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu, aku akan ada disaat kau membutuhkanku , aku benar-benar tidak keberatan menerimamu dalam kondisi yang sekarang ini" ucapan Naruto menyentuh hati Sakura. Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya, ternyata cinta Naruto padanya begitu tulus. Tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke, pemuda yang ia puja-puja. Ia masih menyukai Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya mencintai Sasuke.

"Naruto.." panggil Sakura "Tapi, seandainya aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura

"Hanya 'seandainya' kan? Lagi pula jika kau tidak mau juga tidak masalah, yang penting kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia, meskipun harus menyakiti hatiku" ucap Naruto

"Naruto.. Kau" Kini Sakura sedang dilanda kebingungan besar.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_ aku pulang dulu, nanti Hinata dan Ino mau kesini, aku harus mengurus beberapa urusan kantor ayahku" Naruto pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

'Kaa-_san_, Tou-_san_ apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Naruto.

_**The Vain Sacrifice**_

Sakura merenung sendirian di dalam kegelapan yang ia rasakan. Dilema kini melanda dirinya. Cintanya pada Sasuke, kini bergantung, masalah itu belum selesai, kini Naruto mengungkapkan perasannya, apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Jujur demi apa pun ia masih menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ia tidak menyukai Naruto, ia hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekat Naruto, itu saja, bukan berarti ia menyukai Naruto kan? Tapi jika ia menolak Naruto, betapa jahat dirinya menghancurkan perasaan cinta tulus dari seseorang yang selalu setia menunggunya, bahkan orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya..

Ino dan Hinata yang sedaritadi ia tunggu, tidak kunjung datang, membuat suasana menjadi semakin melankolis

"Sakuraa~" panggil Ino dari luar. 'Baiklah, itu pasti suara Ino' batin Sakura. Ia tersenyum miris mendengar suara temannya yang cemprengnya luar biasa itu. 'Kurasa tim security harus memeriksakan telinga mereka.'

"Ino!" sahut Sakura

" Heii Sakura aku membawakanmu sesuatu!" nada bicaranya jadi sangat aneh.

"ehh?" Sakura jelas bingung.

"Aku membawakanmu Hinata" kata Ino riang

"Benarkah? Hai Hinata, lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Sakura, sebenarnya ia senang Hinata datang.

"Ano.. Hai Sakura-_chan _aku baik, apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Hinata canggung.

"Iya, aku sudah baikan, tangan kananku sudah bisa digerakan, tapi masih harus berhati-hati saat menggerakannya" ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Syukurlah" ucap HInata dengan nada bicaranya, malu-malu, kalem, lembut.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang dengan akrabnya. Sakura tidak sedikit pun mengungkit-ungkit masalahnya dengan Naruto, maupun dengan Sasuke, ia hanya ingin memendamnya sendiri, entah kenapa.

Tapi yang pasti jika masalah Naruto, ia tau Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak dulu, tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, sama seperti cinta Naruto kepada Sakura. Makanya Sakura merasa tidak enak hati menceritakan semua masalahnya. Tapi yang jelas, semua masalah akan terselesaikan oleh waktu, jika ia berusaha, pasti pilihan yang terbaik, itulah yang ia dapatkan. Tetapi demi mencapai pilihan terbaik itu ia harus menghadapi banyak, atau mungkin sangat banyak cobaan dan rintangan.

Tidak terasa mereka berbincang, waktu di Konoha menunjukan pukul 8.00 malam. Ino dan Hinata harus pulang, hari ini mungki spektakuler dan menegangkan bagi gadis bermata emerald itu. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang, dan ia sedikit kecewa karena sang ibu tidak bisa menemaninya hingga esok pagi, karena ada rapat penting besok pagi.

TOK TOK TOK …

"Pasien Sakura" ucap seorang dokter muda berambut merah, dokter yang menangani Sakura. Yang pasti dokter ini tampan sekali *author nyeringai* Dokter Sasori! *KYAAHAHAHA*

"Dokter" ucap Sakura datar, ia belum pernah melihat wajah dokter Sasori yang imutya luar biasa itu *author melting* , mungkin jika ia melihatnya, hatinya berpaling dari Sasuke ke dokter Sasori *digaplok Sasuke* #abaikan

"Ada kabar bagus untukmu" kata dokter Sasori sambil mengecek tangan dan kaki Sakura. Para suster mengganti perban Sakura.

"Kabar…baik?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. 'Kabar baik apa yang akan diterima seorang Haruno Sakura yang tidak bisa melihat ini,eh?' batin Sakura.

"Kau akan segera melihat" ucap dokter Sasori girang diiringi dengan senyumanya yang sangat membuat author meleleh –plak!-

"Hah? Maksudnya? Aku tidak buta lagi?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tentu saja, ada orang yang ingin menyumbangkan matanya untukmu, identitasnya dirahasiakan" Dokter menjelaskannya.

"Identitas dirahasiakan ya? " Tanya Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Iya, oh iya nanti , saat kau sudah bisa melihat jangan kaget ya dengan wajah dokter. Haha" usaha dokter untuk ngegaring gagal. Sakura tersenyum pelan mendengar perkataan dokternya.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah tua ya? Gendut? Berkumis? Botak? Atau mungkin kulitmu sudah keriput?" Tanya Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku baru 26 tahun!" bantah dokter muda itu.

"Haha, kukira kau sudah tua, oh iya, kapan oprasinya dilangsungkan? Apa kaa -sanku sudah tau?" Sekilas, kebahagiaan terpancar di hati Haruno Sakura. Bisa melihat lagi, memang salah satu impian terbesarnya.

"kaa-san mu sudah tau, rencananya besok, apa kau siap?" Tanya dokter Sasori.

"besok? Baiklah aku siap, lebih cepat lebih baik" Kini Sakura bersemangat, ia bsia melihat terang lagi, melihat Sasuke dan, Naruto. Tunggu Naruto? Berarti Sakura harus menepati janjinya pada Naruto yang ia buat siang tadi. Kini hati Sakura yang senang itu menjadi gelisah, apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Baiklah, Sakura istirahat dengan baik, siapkan dirimu untuk besok, kutinggal ya" ucap dokter Sasori sambil pergi berlalu keluar. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

'Mungkin tidak lama lagi, aku bisa melihat terang, melihat semua yang ingin kulihat, berkatilah orang yang menyumbangkan matanya padaku ya Tuhan. Jika orang itu Sasuke bagaimana? Tidak mungkin Sasuke sudah sibuk sekarang.'

Normal POV

_So I'll be there_

_Egao ga yoku ni au_

_Anata wa donna hito nine_

_Aiseraru hito dakara_

_Neganaide kao agete_

_Mune hatte jibun ni_

_Jishin motte iindayo_

_Dare mo inai_

_Kyou kara hitori ni nacchyatta nante_

_Samishii koto iwanaide_

Lantunan lagu 'I'll be there' Kana Nishino , menggema di kamar ICU 17 Konoha hospital. Sang pemilik handphone mencari-cari kemana handphone miliknya?

GRAP

" Halo?"Sakura tidak tau, siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam begini, kaa-san atau tou-san tidak mungkin menelponnya karena mereka yakin Sakura tidak bisa lagi menggunakan ponsel, tapi mereka salah.

"_Sakura_" suara di seberang sana mengejutkan Sakura, suara yang ia rindukan selama ini, suara yang khas, suara baritone yang selalu ingin didengarnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura untuk memastikan.

"_Iya, ini aku, apa kabarmu_?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin.

DEGG

Jadi Sasuke tidak tau sama sekali kabar Sakura, setelah kepergiannya ke amerika.

"Aku.. baik, kau?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara lirih, jadi si Uchiha itu tidak tau kabarnya, miris.

"_Aku juga baik, oh iya maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengkontakmu, aku sangat sibuk, di asrama sangat ketat, tidak boleh bermain internet jika tidak berhubungan dengan pelajaran, dan handphone pun ditahan_" penjelasan Sasuke seakan membuat Sakura lega, ternyata si Uchiha itu tidak melupakannya.

"Oh.. tak apa" jawab Sakura singkat.

"_Tadinya aku ingin mengirimu surat, tapi tidak boleh keluar asrama, dan aku tidak tau dimana kantor pos, daerah ini asing bagiku._jelas Sasuke

"Awas, nanti kau tersesat lagi! Kau kan tampan nanti banyak yang ingin menculikamu. Hihihi" ucap Sakura dengan sedikit lelucon.

"_Kau itu. ck, baiklah, sudah ya, sudah jam malam, pengawas asrama akan mencekiku jika tau aku menelponmu, selamat malam, Sakura_" ucapan hangat yang terdengar dari sambungan telfon genggam itu, membuat hati Sakura terasa hangat.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke"

Hati Sakura terasa hangat dan tentram setelah mendapat telfon dari Sasuke. Kini ia bisa tenang karena Sasuke ternyata tidak melupakannya, tapi masih banyak masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia harus menepati janjinya pada Naruto, tapi ia tidak bisa. Naruto pasti akan sangat kecewa jika Sakura tidak menepati janjinya. Tapi pada dasarnya, cinta seorang Haruno Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke, bukan yang lain.

Jadi sebesar apapun usaha Naruto untuk mendapatkannya, mungkin akan sia-sia.

Akankah Sakura menepati janjinya pada Naruto? Atau justru ia menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus dari pemuda itu?

TBC

A/N : SELESAI! Maksudnya chapter ini selesai. Oh iya readers gomen ya ga bisa update kilat, urusan sekolah muncul, muncul dan muncul terus, untuk semua review, terimkasih ya. Maaf jika chapter ini terkesan maksa dan ga jelas, sekali lagi gomen, dan 1 lagi, saya memang tidak bisa lepas dari typos, hehe. Oke cukup curcolnya.

Mind to review?

Regards

Nakamura Emi


	4. Chapter 4

Readers ku tercinta selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam/subuh. Hehe, tergantung kalian bacanya yah. Kali ini aku usahakan update cepat-cepat walau tidak terkesan cepat -plak!-. oh iya aku juga mau berterimakasih buat semua yang udah review di fict ini dan di fict yang _**DEMDAM NARUTO TERHADAP KAKASHI**_ *promosi* Arigatou gonzaimasu. Baiklah , ayo kita colek *ups* -ralat- kita intip chapter 4 nya!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : alur cepat, gaje , typos (selalu menemani saya), lelucon (jangan harap), de ka ka , de es be, de el el.**

**Membaca fiction saya sama khasiatnya *?* dengan merokok**

**Jika hal diatas benar-benar terjadi, jangan laporkan ke akatsuki, karena author sudah tepar dikeroyok akatsuki mulu, kali ini laporkan keluhan anda ke aliansi shinobi *dibom***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Vain Sacrifice**_

Happy reading guys!

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah di Konoha, cahaya matahari mulai menerobos masuk kamar ICU 17 Konoha Hospital. Sebuah buntalan entah apa itu berada di tengah ranjang. Buntalan aneh itu menggeliat dan ternyata isinya …

.

.

.

ngek-

SAPU IJUK MERAH MUDA! *SHANAROO!*

Maksudnya, gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang mirip sapu ijuk (Sakura : abis nulis cerita ga selamat lu thor! HILANGKAN KATA SAPU IJUKNYA!)

Baiklah, mungkin maksud author, gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang indah *terpaksa* meringkuk di dalam selimut putihnya. Baginya, berada di dalam selimut sambil tidur meringkuk itu sangat nyaman (author : dasar kebo!) *digoreng*

Mungkin bagi gadis tadi, hari ini menegangkan dan menyenangkan. Hari ini, matanya akan diganti dengan mata yang baru, tentu saja ini mata orang lain. Orang yang berhati mulia yang memberikan haknya untuk melihat kepada Sakura.

Di sisi lain, Sakura kebingungan, bagaimana nasib Naruto? Telepon dari Sasuke kemarin, menyadarkan Sakura bahwa Sasuke masih mencintainya, dan dia punya alasan yang logis untuk menjelaskan kesalahannya.

Tapi ia juga menyadari, cinta Naruto tulus dan tidak dibuat-buat, sungguh ironis baginya, apa alasan yang tepat untuk menolak cinta dari pria yang memiliki 3 goresan di setiap pipi nya itu? Cintanya terlalu tulus. Tapi Sakura menyukai pria itu tapi hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak mencintainya. Entah kenapa, berat sekali rasanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto.

Dan bodohnya, kenapa Sakura menerima Naruto sejak awal, hah? Memang aneh, entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis bermata senada dengan batu emerald itu saat Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Yang jelas sekarang, si Sakura pemalas itu harus membangunkan paksa dirinya. Operasi akan dilakukan jam 12.00 sedangkan ini jam 9.30. memang, jika operasi kau harus datang minimal 1 jam sebelum diadakan karena banyak persiapan yang harus dilakukan.

"Pasien Sakura" suara lembut itu terdengar dari pintu kamar.

"Kaa-_san_ kenapa memanggilku seperti itu sih? Aneh-aneh saja!" Jelas Sakura tau itu suara ibunya, perasaan senang merambat di hatinya. Karena ia sangat merindukan kaa -_san_ nya itu menemaninya, terutama saat operasi nanti, ia sangat ingin kaa-_san _ nya menyemangatinya.

"Padahal aku sudah menyamarkan suara ku ini, baiklah, Sakura bersiap untuk operasi nya" sebenarnya, Mito sangat tau siapa yang mendonorkan matanya pada Sakura, hanya saja orang itu tidak akan ia ungkit-ungkit lagi, karena orang itu sudah pergi jauh, jauuuhh sekali. Dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

_**The Vain Sacrifice**_

Sakura memasuki ruangan operasi, memasuki ruangan yang akan menjadi titik perubahannya, ruangan yang menentukan nasibnya. Bersama para dokter, suster dan sang pendonor mata, ia memasukinya.

'Selamat tinggal, mata emerald ku'

.

.

1 jam..

2 jam..

4 jam..

"Pasien Sakura!" Dokter Sasori keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah yang datar, tidak bisa ditebak -poker face-

"Iya, dokter" kata Hashirama menyambut keluarnya dokter muda itu.

"Selamat, operasi berjalan sukses" Dokter Sasori mengulurkan tangannya, disambut hangat oleh tangan Hashirama. Mito sangat senang dan lega, Moegi hanya ikut tersenyum melihat kaa-_san_ nya tersenyum.

"Trimakasih dok, bagaimana dengan pendonor matanya?" ucap Hashirama

"Ia juga selamat, semua tindakan kami berjalan dengan baik" Pendonor mata yang baik itu, memang sudah seharusnya selamat.

"Sakura-_nee _ dimana? Aku mau bertemu, aku mau bertemu!" Ucap Moegi tidak sabaran sambil loncat-loncat kaya anak autis

(Tobi : jangan nyebut-nyebut julukan gue! Thor!)

Baiklah, mungkin maksud saya loncat-loncat seperti orang gila.

(Kakuzu : weh itu gue dibawa-bawa, gue kan orangnya gila duit!)

Baiklah, memang akatsuki itu isinya ga beres semua ya! Leader nya ERO anggotanya AUTIS, GILA DUIT, BANCI, KERIPUTAN, HIU, TANAMAN VENUS, PENYEMBAH DJ, KERTAS ORIGAMI, emang Cuma Sasori yang waras *kisshug*

**OK, LUPAKAN YANG DIATAS, ANGGAP ITU SELINGAN TIDAK JELAS.**

" Sakura, di ruang pemulihan, mari saya antar" ucap Dokter Sasori sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Moegi *bayangkan* *nosebleed*

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang pemulihan, sang pendonor dan Sakura diletakan di ruang pemulihan yang berbeda.

Dengan sabar, mereka menunggu Sakura pulih dari obat biusnya. Walaupun memakan waktu yang lama.

"Kaa-_san_" Suara Sakura menghamburkan lamunan ibunya.

"Sakura" jawabnya, kali ini suasananya sudah berbeda Seperti saat Sakura berada di ruang pemulihan untuk pertama kalinya waktu itu.

"Nee_-chan_!" Teriak Moegi.

"Kaa-_san_ Naruto tidak datang?" gumam gadis cantik itu.

"Tidak, ia tidak datang, aneh, padahal biasanya dia datang menjenguk ,tapi disaat seperti ini dia malah tidak datang" ucapan yang keluar dari mulut wanita 43 tahun itu serasa menusuk hati Sakura.

Ia baru ingat, ia tidak memberitahu Naruto sama sekali tentang operasi ini, bahkan, ia tidak memberitahu Sasuke, karena ingin merahasiakan masalah kecelakaannya. Tidak ingin Sasuke khawatir dan merasa tidak dianggap karena tidak mengabarkan tentang kecelakaan itu.

_**The Vain Sacrifice**_

"Dokter, kira-kira berapa lama lagi perban ini dilepas?" Tanya Mito, ia tidak sabar malihat putrinya bisa melihat 'lagi'.

"Tergantung keadaan, jika lukanya mengering cepat mungkin dalam waktu 1 minggu perban sudah dapat dilepas" jelas dokter.

"Tapi, apa sudah pasti bisa melihat?" nada bicara Hashirama menjadi tajam

"90% kemungkinan bisa, karena mata si pendonor juga sehat" jelas dokter yang membuat keadaan yang sedikit tegang tadi menjadi tenang.

Kini Sakura dipastikan bisa melihat, bisa melihat semuanya, bisa melihat apa yang ingin ia lihat, bisa terbebas dari kegelapan yang membelenggunya selama lebih dari sebulan ini. Tapi bukan dengan itu masalah bisa diselesaikan. Masalah akan terus berlanjut sampai ia mengatakan perasaan sebenarnya pada Naruto.

Cepat atau lambat, hal itu harus segera disampaikan, bagaimana pun keadaannya. Walau sangat sulit, tapi harus dijalani, mungkin masalah akan terselesaikan oleh waktu, tapi jika tidak ada usaha, bahkan waktu pun tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang sulit itu.

_**The Vain Sacrifice**_

1 minggu kemudian…

"Sakura, saat kulepas perbannya jangan langsung memaksakan melihat, ya?" dokter Saori saos tiram *upss -ralat- Sasori

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, tandanya ia mengerti apa yang diajarkan dokter. Perlahan-lahan dokter mulai melepas perban Sakura dan ternyata lukanya telah mengering dengan cepat.

"Nah, Sakura, sekarang buka matamu perlahan" perintahnya.

'Ahh… silau sekali' gumam Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sedikit demi sedikit mata Sakura terbuka, walau sulit, karena telah lama tidak melihat cahaya matahari. Sakura membuka matanya sepenuhnya.

'Semua tampak bergoyang, goyang, tidak jelas tapi lama kelamaan jelas. Hei, tunggu, itu dokter Sasori? Dia masih muda, dan wajahnya seperti anak kecil, keren. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa melihat lagi' batin Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Terlihat jelas?" Tanya dokter Sasori ragu, karena Sakura menyipitkan mata dan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ya, kau masih muda, seperti anak usia 20 tahun" ucap Sakura datar yang membuat Sasori terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ck, kau , tapi tidak sakit kan saat melihat?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura menggeleng.

"Oh, iya hampir lupa, ini, surat untukmu ada orang yang memberikannya padamu, dan orang itu bilang kau harus membacanya ketika sudah bisa melihat nanti" ucapan dokter Saori membuat Sakura bingung. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya dan membaca perlahan isi surat itu.

_Sakura, selamat ya , kau sudah bisa melihat._

_Sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat terang lagi, bukan?_

_Selama ini kau banyak bercerita padaku, kalau kau ingin melihat terang_

_Dan kau benci kegelapan yang kau rasakan_

_Tapi sekarang impianmu sudah terkabul_

_Kau bisa melihat terang_

_Dan soal janjimu padaku_

_Lupkanlah_

_Aku tau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan 'ya' waktu itu_

_Dan aku tau, kau masih menyukai Sasuke_

_Bahkan kau mencintainya_

_Mungkin aku hanya pengganggu _

_Pengganggu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke_

_Kau juga pernah bilang kau ingin melihat semua yang ingin kau lihat_

_Tapi jika kau ingin melihatku_

_Bermimpilah_

_Dan tidak usah anggap hal 'itu' pernah terjadi_

_Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya_

_Asal kau bahagia, aku akan bahagia_

_Itulah prinsip cintaku_

_Dan satu pesanku_

_Jaga mataku baik-baik_

_Kau tau siapa aku_

Tess… tess… tess…

"hiks…hiks… Naruto…" Sakura menangis, menangis sesengukan karena, wow dia hanya tidak menyangka ia harus membiarkan Naruto semenderita ini. Betapa jahat dirinya.

"Kaa-_san_ kenapa tidak bilang orang yang mendonorkan matanya padaku itu Naruto? Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memberikannya padaku!" Tangisan gadis itu meledak seketika.

"Sakura… Naruto yang meminta merahasiakan identitasnya darimu" ucap Mito diiringi dengan tangisan kecil.

"Tapi dia sangat menderita karenanya…" gumam Sakura lirih. Air mata masih terus membanjiri kelopak matanya.

"Naruto mungkn telah mempertimbangkannya" sela Hashirama sebelum putri sulungnya mengamuk dan menghancurkan seluruh isi rumah sakit.

" Berarti Naruto buta? Dia tidak seharusnya buta demi orang seperti aku!" Sakura menggertakan giginya, kesal, penuh penyesalan, itulah yang ia rasakan.

Semua orang diam ditempat, tidak ada yang menjawab sama sekali.

"Sakura tenanglah!" Mito berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan memeluknya. Sakura menangis didekapan Mito, menangisi betapa bodoh dirinya membiarkan orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya menderita.

Tapi yang terjadi, biarlah terjadi, karena, tidak ada yang bisa diubah dari hal yang telah terjadi. Yang bisa diubah hanyalah masa depan, menentukan bagaimana masa depan kita…

_**The Vain Sacrifice**_

2 tahun kemudian…

"Halo? Ya, kenapa? Sekarang? Tapi aku-… ya, ya baiklah aku bisa… tunggu disana 15 menit lagi aku tiba" tiipp, lalu sambungan telpon dimatikan. Sakura bergegas menuruni anak tangga rumahnya lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas menuju bandara.

Ia menyusuri jalan Konoha, mobilnya melewati suatu tempat, tempat dimana ia tertabrak waktu itu.

"Naruto…" gumamnya lirih, "apa kau masih mengingatku?" lanjutnya.

Kurang lebih 20 menit, ia tiba di bandara. Menjemput seseorang, seseorang yang memerintahnya dengan paksa untuk menjemput orang itu. Tidak pernah berubah memang sifatnya.

Kakinya menelusuri kerumunan roang, mencari dimana orang menyebalkan yang memaksa menjemputnya itu.

"_Hello, young lady, still remember me?" _ Sakura tersentak mendengar suara itu. "Sasuke-_kun!_"

Sakura memeluk Sasuke habis-habisan, seakan ini hari terakhir ia bisa melihat Sasuke. "Terlambat 5 menit" ucapnya dingin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hihi… bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Baik aku lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memmuaskan, ada yang berubah darimu" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh ya?"

"Matamu, kau memakai softlense?" Tanya Sasuke seakan mengintrogasi Sakura.

"Tidak, ini asli" gumam Sakura lirih, ia jadi teringat akan Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" kini Sasuke semakin bingung. Apa yang terjadi saat ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura selama 2 tahun ini?

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi yang jelas, mata ini adalah bukti pengorbanan seseorang yang sia-sia"

'_Ya, kau tau? Pengorbanan yang sia-sia'_

The End

A/N : HOREE TAMAT JUGA! Terimakasih untuk pembaca setiaku yang telah mengikuti fict pertamaku ini hingga akhir hayatnya -plak!- hingga tamat maksudnya. Kalo fict ini udah tamat, aku jadi ga kebeban kalo mau bikin fict baru. Habis ide bikin fict sudah menumpuk banyak diotaku dan saying kalo ga dikeluarin. Dan silahkan tanggapi cerita ini, mungkin banyak kekurangan dan kalo ada kelebihan *digaplok*. Baiklah yang terakhir.

Mind to review?

Regards

Nakamura Emi


End file.
